What is the end, Isnt always the end
by Days Knight
Summary: Set after the ending of the show, what i think would happen. changing HQ's and becoming gaurdians of the univoise. acexi rating may go up later, depending on how i write it. No OC's
1. Chapter 1

so this is my first loonatics story, im also drawing a small comic for it aswell. im also thinking of possibly changing the rating to higher later, but i dont know yet :)

* * *

On the planet of Acmetropolis in the Loonatics HQ it was silent; the Loonatics weren't in their usual hang out spots, not in the living room, meeting room or in the holo training room. Instead we find the Loonatics in their rooms packing their belongings.

Tech is shrinking all of his things with his molecular deconstructor and placing them in a box;

Ducks room looks unusually bare without any pictures of himself on the walls. Duck curses to himself as he tries to fit a small quazarlinium statue of himself into a box full of small autographed photos of himself. He stands to try and fit it in another of his many boxes and finds that he can't fit it in that one either. He puts his statue on the ground and leaves his room; he makes his way to techs lab, sticks his head in the door, he see's Tech shrinking books than moving the small books into a box. Duck sneaks over to one of techs box's looks inside, sneaks a glance at Tech dumps all the contents in the box onto the floor and runs out of the room with it, listening to Techs shouts behind him, Duck makes it back to his room and locks his door behind himself.

In Slams room, where Slam is attempting to fit all of his clothes into two large suit cases that are over stuffed. Slam manages to close the second case and moves onto fitting other things into large boxes. In

Rev's room Rev is running around finishing packing all of his things, he than picks up his boxes and moves them out of his room to their ship.

In Ace's room Ace is also almost finished packing due to not having many things, he closes up his last box and makes his way to Lexi's room to see if she needs any help, he knocks lightly on her room, and he hears her yell to come in. He opens the door and smiles. Lexi is sitting on the floor surrounded by photos. He chuckles and walk towards her. "You know Lex you're suppose to be packin not looking at photos." Lexi tilts her head back to look at him and smiles

"I know Ace, but I saw this one and couldn't help myself." She holds up a picture of a beige bunny in a wedding gown her ears where tied with a white scrunchy flopped to the back of her head, beside her was a grey bunny in a black suit. The two were holding hands and smiling at the camera. Ace looks up at her from the picture and smiles.

"You would find that one wouldn't you." He grins at her and leans down and kisses her on the cheek. He looks into her eyes and smiles gently, Lexi than leans up a bit and kisses him on the lips, he chuckles into the kiss and pulls back "you know I would like ta continue Lex but we don't got de time right now, what can I do ta help you pack?" Lexi pouts than looks around her room.

"Hmm well you could help me take down my hammock and put it in that box, than put my books in that box over there." She points to her book shelf.

"Why you takin your hammock? Don't ya got one there?" Ace asks a little confused.

"Well ya I do but this one's more comfortable, id have to "break" the other one in." She explains.

"Hmm but what about when ya come back here? What you gunna sleep on then?" He asks.

"Well I could always sleep in your bed~" she trails off giving Ace a suggestive look. He laughs and leans towards her again, she also leans up towards him. He stops just as their lips touch.

"Taught you wanted to keep us a secret." It wasn't a question they both knew the answer. She smiles and pecks him lightly.

"They haven't found out yet, and they would understand if you said i could use your bed while i was here." She smirks at him.

"An what if I'm here also?" he asks also smirking.

"well-" he cuts her off with a heated kiss, she wraps her arms around his neck and he pulls her up from her kneeling position on the floor, she jumps into him and wraps her legs around his waist. Ace then breaks their kiss panting.

"This isn't da time to be doin this." He trails off as he looks into her eyes. She leans forward and rests her forehead on his and sighs in attempts to calm her breathing down. She giggles and rubs her nose against his, he smiles and returns the gesture.

"I know, but you started it!" she lowers her legs from his hips and he gently lets her go, she turns away from him to look at her room. "OK! On to more packing!" he chuckles at her and goes towards her book case to pack away her books.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace just finished packing Lexi's books in to a box and turned to see what she was doing, he expected to find her packing a box on the other side of the room, but he found her face to face with himself. In his surprise he jumped backwards falling over the box of books which he just finished packing, and stayed there for a second trying to calm his racing heart. All the while Lexi was laughing her head off.

"Wow Ace of all the reactions you could have had, I never expected it to be that. That was better than what I was hoping for!" and she continues to laugh. Ace sits up a little and glares at her, she just continues to laugh so he flops himself back down and sighs, waiting for her to stop her laughing. Lexi notices that he hasn't moved from his fallen position and moves to stand over him. He looks at her for a moment than turns his head away. She giggles a little more and leans closer "awe come on Ace, you know that was a little funny." He still doesn't say anything and continues to look away. "Aaaace come ooon." She reaches her arm out to poke him, and as soon as her hand is close to his side, he quickly grabs it and yanks her down on top of him. Lexi gives out a surprised squeak and he grins at her. "heeey." She complains and smiles.

"Neh Lex you know I don't take well ta bein scared." He chuckles and pulls her in for a hug, instead of parting they just lay there, holding each other. They didn't get to touch each other very often, but when they did they cherished every second they got. Their relationship wasn't very physical, but they still liked the contact. Ace was watching Lexi as she lays on his chest, her breathing starting to even out, he sighed quietly not wanting to move, but he knew that they had to get her room finished before the others came looking for them. So he gently nudges her to wake her up a bit and whispers quietly in her ear "Ey Lex wakey wakey we gotta get dis done." He looks at Lexi's clock. "soon." She grumbles to him but sits up and stretches. Suddenly she looks towards her door and jumps off Ace.

"Someone's coming, it's Tech." She runs to the other side of the room and throws some things into a box; Ace stands up grabs the box of books and heads over to the door with it. They hear a knock at the door and Lexi yells for them to come in, ace was more than halfway to the door when tech opens it. A look or surprise crosses techs face for a second before disappearing and he smiles.

"I was just about to come ask if you needed any help Lexi, but I see-"

"No, please I could use some more help tech, I still have my hammock to take down and some clothes in my closet that need packing." She cuts Tech off, he smiles and nods. Ace continues on his way out to load the books onto the ship. He smiles to himself as he walks. Mini crisis averted, if Lexi had of said no to help it could have gotten a little awkward, and he didn't want to experience that again. To many times has that happened. He walks past Slams room and see's that he has almost finished packing; all that's left are some large things that won't fit in any box and that only he can carry. He makes his way past Ducks room and can see tons of box's spread about the room, and still lots of things that need to be put away, he almost gets run over by Rev who is helping load some of Ducks box's onto the ship

"Whoa Rev! Watch it!" as he back steps out of his way a bit.

"Sorry-Ace-didn't-see-you-there-duck-has-alot-of-box's-that-need-to-be-loaded-so-I-thought-I'd-help-out-a-bit-get-the-job-done-faster-if-you-know-what-I-mean." Rev Said as he stopped to talk to Ace.

Ace chuckles "ya I know what you mean Rev, looks like Duck could use all the help he can get."

Rev sighs, and says slowly and slightly under his break "ya and he's not even half way done." Ace chuckles again and pats Rev on the shoulder.

"I feel for ya buddy, soon as I'm done helpin Lex I'll come join you." Rev nods.

"Can-I-take-that-box? It'll-make-getting-Lexi-room-done-quicker-and-we-might-need-everyone-working-on-ducks-room-or-we-wont-be-leaving-on-time." Ace nods and hands Rev the box and chuckles. "I'll-see-you-soon." And Rev zooms off. Ace shakes his head and turns back towards Lexi's room. As Rev zooms past him again, Ace waves as Rev Shouts out another speedy greeting. He makes his way back to Lexi's room and sticks his head in the open door.

"Everything ready to go?" he asks

"Just about." Says Lexi looking up from closing her last box Tech looks up from writing Lexi's name on a box and nods.

"Good let's get these tings loaded, Rev says duck needs all da help he can get." Ace says as he grabs the nearest box. Tech frowns at the news and Lexi sighs.

"You know he's not actually going to let us help him pack his things right?" she points out

"Ya I know but we could at least make him move a little faster."

"Duck move faster? Not even one of my inventions could make that happen." Tech remarks, making Ace and Lexi laugh.

"Very true." Reply's Lexi.

* * *

yaaa long time to update because of school and just not feeling the stories lately. lot of idea's but never get the chance to write them down. sorry for takin so long


End file.
